xhevixfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Ashter
Abilities *a Dragon Samurai of Fire *Photographic Memory *Use his two natural dragons to strengthen his attacks *Merge his attacks with his girlfriend Alyssa's electrical attacks to strengthen them Fighting Styles *Aikido *Ninjutsu *Jujutsu (including subsequent styles Bartitsu and Judo) *Kendo *Karate *Taekwondo *Capoeira Main Weapon Dragon and Counter Blades (two separate swords, the Counter Blade with a reverse edge) History/Background Joe Ashter is the leader of the Crash Core V group under Xhevix, a group he had formed with his older brother Patrick Ashter and childhood friends Mike Adhams, Gomez Drendaw and Alyssa Fant. Joe’s only direct family is his older brother Patrick, having lost both of his parents when he was just a year old. A direct descendant of royalty, Joe is the second of the three great, great, great, great grandsons of Ryuji Legan Ashter, the Dragon King who inhabited Ryleter Island, located off-coast present day Grand Huwher. This fact enabled Joe to attain the status of a Dragon Samurai, to which the spirit of the Legendary Fire Dragon’s spirit chose him on the credentials of being of loyal spirit and having suffered a terrible loss in their life. Apart from being a Dragon Samurai, he also has an alter ego; a soul by the name of Kyuzo Yumezo, a legendary samurai warrior who had inspired Joe to use two swords instead of one in battle and master the technique in just a few months. Like his grandfather Carlvon, Joe has two other dragons inside of him that speed up his healing processes and are quite useful in troublesome situations. With these four living harmoniously inside of Joe, he’s learned to befriend and harness their skills at will. Despite losing their parents, he and his brother managed to get by, able to live off the inherited wealth and guidance of their guardians, Kurt and Claudia Ashter, their deceased parents’ respective siblings. They were able to attend school and attained a number of friends, living a practically normal life. Growing up in Huwher where most every way left and right involved games, bets and tournaments, Joe discovered his hidden talent in driving when he was 10 years old. Practicing through the mountain courses with his Speedster 4 car, he began participating in races both grand prix and private on the mountain courses he frequented, creating many rivals like that of the Mintrige Club members of Destroyer King X and the members of Ghriandren in the span of one year. Not long after, he and his brother were invited to attend Xhevix Academy, a prestigious school in Xarden, on the recommendation of Xhevix’s chief Julian Ytroxa. Both Joe and Patrick agreed to go, and excelled prominently in their respective classes. He would later on learn that a number of his and Patrick’s friends would be invited as well, and become eventual members of his team. By age 13, Joe was called on once again by Julian Ytroxa, who designated his entry into “Class A”, where he was trained by future comrades Logan Kreichton and Miles. After a few years, he became a proper leader of both his own group – Crash Core V – and of “Class A”, fighting alongside Andrew Plasma and Joey Sandders and their respective groups. Eventually, he had been deemed worthy of becoming Xhevix’s current chief, overseeing the group’s progress as well as the Xhevix Academy’s training of future members. Joe and his group now all live in a mountain villa in Xarden, a 20-minute drive from the main city. Trivia *Xhevix's 4th and current Chief